


Dangerous Territory

by Soryenn



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Season 1, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soryenn/pseuds/Soryenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine was beautiful, smart, and friendly. She had a giant sign over her head with big fat red letters screaming DANGER. Cosima ignored it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during season 1. Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> Not a native speaker, no beta, all mistakes are mine.

From the very beginning, Cosima knew that Delphine could be dangerous. It was as clear as day, the way she so conveniently happened to be there when she was too, the way she tried to get her attention even though most people ignored her. Delphine was beautiful, smart, and friendly. She had a giant sign over her head with big fat red letters screaming DANGER. Cosima ignored it.

***

Delphine was like a light in the night.

Katja, brave and smart Katja who survived so long and had so much information to give her, was dead.

Beth, who was her most reliable contact, was dead.

She couldn’t trust this new clone who found Beth’s phone, even if Cosima liked her and really hoped she would prove herself useful.

Alison, who was the only one left from the old group, and she couldn’t do anything _(at least Sarah knew who Beth’s monitor was)_.

She was all alone.

***

And then came Delphine, and Cosima thought it would be worth risking it. After all, she would just get a bit closer to the girl, and perhaps that way learn something useful. Understand what was going on.

Nothing more.

Nothing dangerous.

It was a good reason to get to know her, right?

Of course she knew that if she really was a monitor and given the conditions of the experiment they guessed so far, the chances of her knowing something actually relevant to the experiment were slim (if she herself did some research or people had been chatty) to none. She’d learn nothing and would only put herself in a delicate situation.

But Delphine was charming and lovely and her eyes sparkled and her hair fell in all the right ways, so why shouldn’t she try at least? It’s not like something bad could happen of it, despite what Sarah said.

_(Sarah could talk, she slept with Paul on her first day after all)_

_(and Cosima was the science expert after all, was the one searching for an answer, so she really had to do it, right?)_

***

So Delphine became a friend. And somehow she became a lover, too. Because the curve of that smile and that accent and that damn hair were definitely doing things to Cosima’s libido.

***

And then all went to hell, because of that stupid picture they didn’t even bother hiding from their website, and Cosima wondered briefly if they put it there just so they could laugh at her foolishness.

_(Delphine was smiling on that picture, the same way she always smiled at her)_

_***_

Cosima hated Delphine. Moreover, she hated herself.

And more than anything, she hated the fact that when Delphine said, pleading, “I was not supposed to fall in love! It just happened!”, it mirrored her exact thoughts.


End file.
